


Reunion

by EnchantingQueen2 (FallenQueen2), FallenQueen2, RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Teen Titans and Young Justice Crossover, nightwing was robin in teen titans, teen titans meet the justice league
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/EnchantingQueen2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Control Freak has taken control of the broadcast signals again and dragged the founders of the Titans into the Television universe once more for a ‘reunion’. Imagine the League and the Young Justice’s surprise when Nightwing and Beast Boy are pulled into the Television revealing them to be two of the five founders of the Titans. This ends up being more complicated than it should be. Sorry the chapters were posted out of order before, but it is fixed now. Sorry for the confusion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Post S2 of Wally Lives! YJ: Invasion, post finale of TT.
> 
> Dick left Robin behind in Gotham and went as Nightwing from the start. Speedy is replaced with both Red Arrow (Roy Harper) and Arsenal (changed his name to Ray Harper so the two Harper’s could be twins); Aqualad is Garth, but goes by Tempest from the start.

Nightwing looked up from his wrist holo-computer to the sight before him and released a sigh at what he saw. La’gaan was picking a fight with Beast Boy yet again; he debated if he should go interfere. He knew from experience that BB could win against just about anyone if he really wanted too and he knew that La’gaan stilled hated him for what happened with the Invasion and he could just make the situation worse. 

Nightwing did the next best thing, he shut down his work as he dropped onto the couch and he kicked up his feet onto the coffee table before he flicked on the television. Knowing what would get BB’s attention he left it on an old monster movie and sure enough BB jumped over the back of the couch before he dropped his feet across Nightwing’s lap out of habit as he became engrossed in the classic black and white film. 

Nightwing saw the smirk on BB’s face when La’gaan raged in the background and Nightwing ruffled the green hair on the shape shifter’s head in a familiar movement. Everything had gotten better once Mt. Justice had been rebuilt making it better than ever, but the feelings of it being gone and him being the reason it had been destroyed were still there.

“Do not attempt to adjust your televisions.” A familiar voice called out as the screen became static. 

“You have to be joking me!” Beast Boy cried out in despair as an older looking Control Freak appeared on the screen. His cry brought the rest of the team into the living room while Nightwing looked at Control Freak annoyed. He glanced to the side to see Kid Flash, Red Arrow, Bumblebee and Arsenal looking at the Jump city villain with confusion.

“I am Control Freak and I now control the vertical and the horizontal.” Control Freak went on and Beast Boy slapped his palm to his forehead as the villain repeated the same line as the last time he took over the televisions of the world. Nightwing just shook his head at one of the Titan’s oldest and oddest villains. 

“Now that I have your attention, you will all watch as I get my revenge and rule the television universe! My revenge is against the founding members of the Titans!” Control Freak exclaimed as cartoon lightning flashed dramatically behind him as he laughed. 

“The Titans?” M’gann asked confused.

“Who is this guy?” Artemis growled looking annoyed at the man on the screen. 

“Now let’s bring my arch nemesis’s here.” Control Freak held up his remote and clicked a button. “Introducing Cyborg! Part man, part machine!”

Cyborg appeared in a flash behind Control Freak, rolling his shoulders getting ready for a fight, his eye glowing a bright red and the electrical parts of his body glowing a nice shade of blue. 

“Awe man, not this again.” Cyborg blew out a puff of air seeing where he was.

“Starfire! Alien Powerhouse!” Control Freak pressed the remote again and Nightwing tensed as Kori appeared beside Cyborg. 

Her red hair was longer than before, her eyes glowing green and her skin more bronzed than when she first came to Earth. She wore heeled purple boots that reached her knee’s, silver forearm and neck plates with green gems. She wore a purple one-piece suit that covered her low and upper body while having an oval shape hole exposing her bellybutton while her upper arms had small silver plates covering her biceps. She had an angry look on her face as she glared at Control Freak. 

“No more riddles please, I do not want to talk to that stork again.” Starfire cried out. 

“Raven! Mistress of Magic!” Control Freak pushed his remote again and in a flash beside Starfire was Raven. She had grown her violet hair out and it was in a French braid lying in front of her left shoulder, she had her usual black leotard on, a deep red gemmed belt slung diagonally on her hips, blue hooded cape and blue heeled ankle boots. She had her hood down to show the gem on her forehead and she looked extremely annoyed at Control Freak.

“You interrupted my reading, for this, again?” She asked in a monotone voiced, but the Titans who knew her could see the twitch in her left eye. 

“Beast Boy! Shape Shifting Supreme!” Control Freak held his remote up and pushed the big red button.

“Ah man.” Beast Boy sighed as he disappeared in a flash and the team leapt towards where he had been standing shouting his name in panic. 

“Nightwing…” Kid Flash started as Red Arrow, Arsenal, Bumblebee and Superboy (who had been told about the Titans via Nightwing since he first came back to the team) moved towards each other protectively. 

“I know KF.” Nightwing said as he watched as Beast Boy appeared beside Cyborg. 

Beast Boy threw his arms up annoyed, he was wearing his white and red jumpsuit with a Titan belt around his waist recolored red to match his new clothes. His tail twitched back and forth showing he was annoyed with these turn of events. 

“Dude, do we really need to prove to you that I can out-geek you, again?” Beast Boy whined before he high fived Cyborg and waved both arms at Starfire and Raven.

“And finally, we have the leader of the Titans.” Control Freak said with pissed look on his face. 

“The snot nosed little brat and his damn cackle. Everyone welcome, Nightwing, Teen Wonder!” He clicked the remote.

“We can handle him, we’ve beaten him in there before, we can do it again. Until then, get the others together and figure out a way to bring us back out. You guys are in charge until we get back.” Nightwing glanced at the group of Titans and Superboy as he disappeared in a flash of light before he reappeared between Starfire and Raven in his black Kevlar suit with a blue bird stretched across his chest and domino mask covering his face. 

“For the record, you are not our arch nemesis, Control Freak.” Nightwing crossed his arms before Starfire hugged him tightly while Raven smiled at him and Cyborg whacked Nightwing on the shoulder.

“What the hell!” Batgirl spun towards Red Arrow, Arsenal, Kid Flash, Bumblebee and Superboy who were all (minus Connor) on yellow and black communicators with a giant T on the fronts.

“Harsh Teen Wonder… Now, get comfortable before the games begin!” Control freak laughed and the television went to static again. 

“Tempest, get Tramm, Bushido, Mas y Menos and Troia. Things are going to start changing soon.” Bumblebee ordered into her communicator. 

“Gotcha.” Garth responded, Kaldur jerked at the familiar voice from the other end of the small communicator. 

“Pantha, get the rest of South together and bring in Herald, Thunder and Lightning.” Red Arrow said into his communicator.

“It will be done!” Pantha said with her heavy accent before clicking off. Blue Beetle looked up at the familiar wrestler name. 

“Hey Argent, round up the rest of the North and fast.” Arsenal ordered. 

“On it.” A New Zealand accented voice answered.

“Jinx, babe… Could you round up Timmy, Teether, Melvin and Bobby?” Kid Flash begged.

“I will only do it because I saw what happened and they will be throwing a fit as they do love their Raven.” A female voice said back, sounding exhausted at the mere idea of getting the mentioned four.

“Thanks babe, I owe you.” Kid Flash winked at the screen. 

“Damn right, we are going to Italy for our next date Flash Boy.” Jinx huffed before Kid Flash shut his communicator just as the Zeta tubes announced the arrival of Batman, Superman, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow and the Flash. 

“We saw what happened, why were Nightwing and Beast Boy pulled into the television?” Superman asked the team.

“We don’t know, but it looks like they do.” La’gaan spoke angrily as he pointed at Kid Flash, Red Arrow, Arsenal, Bumblebee and Superboy. 

“Start talking.” Black Canary looked at the group. 

“None of you ever wondered where we went after we chased Nightwing when he left all those years ago?” Kid Flash asked tilting his head to the side. 

“Once we found the little troll, he had went and somehow created a team called the Titans. Hell when I found him we had to face off against the Master of Games who stole the loser’s powers and skills for himself. Nightwing of course kicked my ass, but in the end we all worked together and got rid of the Master.” Red Arrow said while Arsenal and Kid Flash snickered at the story they heard afterwards. 

“Listen this is a Titan problem and we will handle it.” Bumblebee spoke up firmly as she was leader of Titans East for a reason. 

“So we have two options here, either we all sit here and watch the founders of the Titans kick ass in peace or we leave and watch them kick ass elsewhere.” Kid Flash offered trying for peace and giving the current Titans (plus Superboy) a way out. 

“Come to the Watchtower now, we will figure out how to bring them home from there.” Batman said shortly, turning towards the Zeta tubes with a swish of his cape. Kid Flash, Red Arrow, Superboy, Arsenal and Bumblebee followed silently. Soon the rest of the League and the Team followed and they found them selves inside the Watchtower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: Post S2 of Wally Lives! YJ: Invasion, post finale of TT.
> 
> Dick left Robin behind in Gotham and went as Nightwing from the start. Speedy is replaced with both Red Arrow (Roy Harper) and Arsenal (changed his name to Ray Harper so the two Harper’s could be twins); Aqualad is Garth, but goes by Tempest from the start.

A large viewing screen appeared and everyone took their seats while Batman, Batgirl and Robin started to type at the holo-computers that appeared in front of them. 

“First round!” Control Freak called out as he reappeared on the screen. “The Titans are separated, will they regroup or will all be lost?”

The screen turned to static again before it cleared up to show Starfire in a children’s classroom. She floated up into the air and her eyes glowed green as did her hands.

“Show yourself!” She cried out in a strong voice.

“Naughty, naughty! Children need to be seen, not heard!” A British voice called out and a man with a cane and red hair wearing retro British clothing appeared on top of a desk.

“The Mad Mod!” Starfire raised up her hands. 

“You are old, not young. This is again a trick!” She shot star bolts from her hands and they did indeed go right through the image of the man.

“Calm down Ducky, or else I’ll have to fail you!” Mad Mod cackled and giant red F’s appeared around the classroom and they shot towards Starfire.

She yelled before she blasted and dodged the giant F’s before she hovered in front of Mad Mod.

“School is over The Mad Mod.” She growled and flew straight up, ripping through the ceiling easily exposing a set behind four sheets showing a classroom setting. She went on to smash open a hole in the ceiling and she flew out into the light to see she was in the middle of London, England. 

Big Ben was in the background and she squealed as she dropped to avoid a flying blue police box that kept going up into the atmosphere, disappearing. She let out a puff of air in relief before she looked around as the area around faded to black. She screamed as she dropped like a stone and disappeared off screen while Control Freak appeared looking annoyed.

“Starfire passes, damn here I thought adding Mad Mod would trip her up, I guess not. Let’s check in with Beast Boy shall we?” 

“Whoa, she is powerful.” Wonder Girl said in awe. 

“She’s an alien that’s why.” Batgirl huffed annoyed, getting a bad feeling about this Starfire and Nightwing after seeing that hug they exchanged. 

“She’s totally crash!” Impulse said excitedly, he of course knew all about the Titans and being able to see the founders in action all together in their prime was mind blowing for the speedster. 

“Didn’t take that long, pay up KF.” Arsenal cackled turning to Kid Flash who grumbled and passed Arsenal a bill. 

“Mad Mod and Control Freak, what kind of villains did the Titans come across?” M’gann asked Artemis and Kaldur who didn’t have an answer for her.

The screen went to static and it then showed Beast Boy swimming underwater with a huge great white shark speeding after him. 

“Man if there was anytime I wish Tempest was around it would be now!” Beast Boy cried out before he shifted into a massive killer whale and roared at the shark that looked at the green whale once and quickly scurried away. The whale grinned before he turned to see another Killer Whale making a beeline towards him with little hearts in her eyes. 

Beast Boy sweat dropped and sped in the opposite direction before making his way to the surface where he changed into a deep green falcon and he took to the sky going past a bar suddenly he was in a different show. Beast Boy cawed in panic as bullets whizzed past him. He looked down to see a group of hunter’s shooting at him before he dropped into some nearby trees and he turned back to his normal self.

“Like to hunt innocent animals huh? Let’s see how you meat eating, animal killers like being on the receiving end for once!” Beast Boy smirked, a fang showing before he turned into a giant T-Rex and roared as he stormed out of the woods, freaking out the hunters who ran crying like little babies. Once they were gone Beast Boy turned back to normal and jumped up into the air cheering, the screen faded to black and Beast Boy shouted as he fell out of the screen.

“Beast Boy passes, damn I thought a hunting show would get him.” Control Freak grumbled. “Let’s see how Cyborg is doing shall we?” 

“He put Beast Boy in the path of animal hunters! If I get my hands on him!” M’gann seethed her eyes glowing red as she hovered off the ground angrily. Superboy crackled his knuckles, eyes going dark. 

“Did you see that look on that shark’s face when BB turned into a whale? Priceless!” Kid Flash laughed loudly knowing full well Beast Boy could handle himself. 

“I can’t wait to tell Tempest Beast Boy actually wanted him to help him.” Bumblebee giggled.

“Ah, he saw it and is laughing his ass off currently.” Red Arrow commented from where he was talking with Garth on his communicator. 

“Those hunter’s deserved a T-Rex to chase them.” Connor grumbled with a small smirk on his lips as he crossed his arms, eyes going back to their usual blue. 

The television cleared of static to show an island in the middle of an ocean. It zoomed in to show a smoking wreck of a plane and Cyborg sitting on piece of driftwood with a woman hanging off of him with an unimpressed look on his face.

“Oh Mick, we are doomed, we are never getting off this island! It’s just the two of us!” The woman cried out dramatically. 

“Why does this keep happening to me?” Cyborg cried out in despair. “Get off of me lady, go find the actual Mick. I’m sure he’s around here someplace, I’m done with this show.”

Cyborg pried the woman off of him and hit a button on his arm and he shot straight up into the air.

“MICK, TAKE ME WITH YOU!” The woman fell to her knees arms stretched up into the air.

“Honey I found some wood for a fire?” Another man appeared to see the woman staring up at the sky with her arms outstretched and looked at her confused. 

Cyborg flew past a bar and ended up in the middle of a gang fight in a dark ally way that reminded some of Gotham. 

“Oh this, I can deal with, bring it on y’all.” Cyborg cracked his fists.

“GET HIM!” Someone in the gang shouted and everyone launched them selves at the newcomer. All that could be seen was people flying up and out of the circle of gang members and it cut back to show all the gang members on the ground with Cyborg brushing his hands off.

“Booyah!” He smirked as the screen went to black and he yelped as he fell out of sight.

“Cyborg moves on.” Control Freak said flatly. “Next up Raven.”

“That was… Awesome.” Blue Beetle said impressed with Impulse nodding in agreement. 

“Classic Sparky.” Bumblebee smiled. 

The static cleared to show Raven from before standing in front of a huge mirror with her hood up and a man and woman prowling around her.

“This whole hood and cape thing you have going on dear, it has to go.” The man said dramatically as he pushed down the hood.

“I like my hood.” Raven said flatly.

“The body jewelry was so last century darling.” The woman pointed to the gem on her forehead.

“It is not body jewelry, don’t touch it.” Raven said as she pulled her head back as the woman went to remove it. 

“John, I think we have to redo her whole style.” The woman said pulling out a wastebasket. 

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” Raven pulled her hood back up and her whole body turned black with an outline of white before she sank through the floor and past a bar into another show. 

She looked around to see a group of slow walking and festering zombie’s coming towards her moaning pitifully. 

“Zombies, I can deal with this.” Raven raised her arms to the side as her cape flared out behind her. 

“Azarath Metrion Zinthos.” She chanted and a huge black raven flew up from her and with one swoop destroyed the zombies before it disappeared back into her and she lowered her arms, her cloak covering her once more. The area around her went black and she didn’t make a sound as she fell out of the screen. 

“She didn’t even blow their brains out, that is how you kill zombies. Some people.” Control Freak huffed. “Finally we have Nightwing! This is a special one, I went to a different universe to find it!”

“She’s the demon! She’s the key to bringing back Trigon! She has to die!” Zatanna cried out in rage, setting some people off as well making the tower erupt in chatter.

“SHUT UP!!!” Kid Flash, Red Arrow, Arsenal and Bumblebee shouted at the top of their lungs while Connor had his hands clapped over his ears as he had been warned. Everyone froze and looked at the group minus Batman who was still typing away, trying to figure out a way to bring the Titans back to the real world. 

“Yeah she was the key, but thanks to Nightwing, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg, Trigon had been pushed back by Raven herself! Of course none of us would remember, as we were stone statuses at the time, but trust us it happened. Once we get them back Cyborg can show you what really happened, until then…” Kid Flash explained.

“Shut the fuck up and…” Arsenal started.

“And sit the fuck down.” Red Arrow finished before the two bumped fists. Zatanna thoroughly scorned sat down and watched the screen in anger. 

“Glad to see you two getting along so well.” Green Arrow commented lightly.

“Once we compared notes on how annoying you were, we got on rather well. We are officially known as Roy and Ray the Harper twins!” Red Arrow smirked as Arsenal snickered as Green Arrow banged his head against the tabletop while Black Canary patted his shoulder trying not to laugh, but smiled at the newly deemed twin brothers. 

The static on the television cleared and it showed a zoom shot of Nightwing’s face and it showed his mask moving as his eyebrow twitched beneath it. 

“There is no way in hell this is actually happening right now.” Nightwing said, voice annoyed and pissed off. “Who ever created this must be found and killed at once.” 

“This must be serious if he is threatening that.” Robin looked up interested.

The shot zoomed out and it showed Nightwing in a poorly padded Robin outfit with the green pixie boots and green scaly panties. Nightwing tugged the short yellow and black cape around himself as he growled and hissed at the outfit. 

“Oh my god!” Was the general consensus, some girls had to press their hands to their noses to stem the blood while the new male members of the team plus some of the League and Kaldur looked away awkwardly while the older male teens and some immature League members collapsed to the ground or against each other as they laughed.

“Someone does need to die.” Batman said simply as he eyed the outfit disapproval, it was iffy when he was 8, but now at almost 20 it was highly inappropriate. 

“Robin! The Joker is making trouble again… To the Batmoblie!” A new voice called out as an old and not properly padded Batman appeared on the screen, hands on his hips dramatically. Background music started to play ‘nananananananana batman, batmaaannn.’

Silence covered the room as their Batman sent a Batglare at every person in the room and no one felt like dying so they kept their laughter inside, the Speedster’s and Arrows where however tapping their feet to the theme song with huge smiles filled with silent laughter on their faces. Tim buried his face in his hands, he couldn’t believe he was seeing this and he really wish he could un-see it.

“This is not happening, this is NOT happening.” Nightwing slapped a hand over his masked eyes to stop from seeing the Batman in front of him. 

“This is happening Robin, get moving.” The Batman raised his hand and Nightwing reacted, he ducked under the backhand before he reared back and slammed his fist into the Batman’s face and watched as he went down unconscious.

“Whoa, Bats Nightwing just knocked you out!” Green Arrow whistled.

“Well to be fair that Bats just did try to bitch slap him.” Flash added and the two looked at Batman.

“I never laid a hand on Nightwing and you know what happens to those who hurt him.” Batman said stonily not taking his eyes off the screen in front of him.

“Yeah they get DaddyBats on their ass and in a body cast for a solid month.” Green Arrow muttered and Wonder Woman covered her mouth to hide her smile while Superman just full out smiled.

“Sorry Bats-knock off, oh and I’m taking your Batmoblie.” Nightwing smirked, swiping the keys. Nightwing shuffled to the garage, refusing to let the cape go as he was NOT going to show the scaly panties to the world again. 

“…Classic.” Nightwing whistled at the black and red outlined car that was the Batmoblie. He slid into the seat and started the car and gunned it. He kept driving with the theme music going behind him before he finally passed a bar and the car and Robin outfit disappeared and he was back in his usual Nightwing uniform, but he was on a pair of water ski’s and a Nightwing styled life jacket.

“Welcome back to extreme stunts!” An Australian man called out as he shoved a handle bar into Nightwing’s hands.

“Oh not this again, wasn’t once enough?” Nightwing groaned as he was shoved backwards into the water. He sighed as the sky jump came at him fast, but unlike last time he did a fancy flip and stuck the landing. He smirked as the area around him went black and he fell off the screen without a sound. 

“He didn’t have to knock that poor guy out, oh well. Time for the second round!” Control Freak pushed his button and the screen went to static once more. 

“This guy is getting on my nerves.” Tim commented, glancing up from his work on getting his older brother back. 

“What did he mean by, ‘wasn’t once enough’?” Kaldur looked at Kid Flash, Red Arrow, Arsenal and Bumblebee. 

“From what they told us, they were sucked into the television once before and had to find out the hard way that when in there, everything was real.” Red Arrow answered Aqualad’s question. 

“Last time Nightwing was stuck on extreme stunts, but he said he wiped out and almost had to fight against a bear.” Kid Flash smirked remembering the story. 

“I see.” Kaldur nodded his head, slowly getting used to the idea that the group plus Nightwing and Beast Boy had a past he did not know about, but he wished to know. He had to know if this ‘Tempest’ was really his friend Garth who had disappeared after Tula died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my tumblr's
> 
> https://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com---SFW
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com---NSFW


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: Post S2 of Wally Lives! YJ: Invasion, post finale of TT.
> 
> Dick left Robin behind in Gotham and went as Nightwing from the start. Speedy is replaced with both Red Arrow (Roy Harper) and Arsenal (changed his name to Ray Harper so the two Harper’s could be twins); Aqualad is Garth, but goes by Tempest from the start.

The static disappeared to show a black and white old monster movie and in dropped the founders of the Titans. 

“Everyone alright?” Nightwing asked, his voice going into ‘leader mode’ as he checked each member for injuries. 

“I’m good.” Beast Boy nodded, Raven nodded while Cyborg gave a thumbs up and Starfire smiled widely. 

“Where are we BB?” Nightwing looked around before glancing at their resident self proclaimed geek. 

“…It came out of Jones Lake… Again, guy needs better martial.” Beast Boy said after spotting a sign that read ‘Jones Lake’. 

“Just remember, these monsters are real and can be taken down.” Nightwing reminded the others as the swamp started to bubble. 

“Get ready!” Cyborg cried out as he powered up his cannon, Starfire’s hands and eyes glowed a bright green, Raven’s eyes were bright black while Nightwing pulled out his Bo-staff and Beast Boy tensed, ready to change at a moments notice. 

“Going old school huh Wing?” Beast Boy commented seeing the staff.

“It felt like the right time to revisit my staff wielding days.” Nightwing smirked as he twirled the Bo-staff around his hand expertly. 

The group watched as a huge black, white and grey swamp monster rose up from the lake and roared at them. 

“Titans GO!” Nightwing called the familiar battle order. 

Starfire and Cyborg blasted the monster backwards in a mix of green and blue while Beast Boy changed into a massive green gorilla. With a boost from Raven’s powers launched himself at the monster, taking it off balance with a football tackle. Nightwing took a running start and did a few handsprings before he leapt up towards the monster’s face, kicking it in the jaw before whacking it across the face with his staff; it fell backwards with Beast Boy pinning it down. He sprung off the monster’s face and fell down towards the ground calmly with one hand extended upwards before Starfire appeared above him, grabbing his hand.

“Cy, Sonic Boom!” Nightwing called out grabbing a few disks from his belt. 

“I’ve got the sonic if you got the boom!” Cyborg grinned and readied his cannon again. 

“Azarath Metrion Zinthos.” Raven lifted her hands and Cyborg was flying towards the monster on a blast of black energy. 

Beast Boy turned into a green falcon and flew out of the way as Starfire using her super strength flung Nightwing down towards Cyborg. He tossed the disk’s he had towards the monster and Cyborg fired his cannon, the two exploded onto the monster, taking it out of commission. 

Nightwing stood up from his crouched landing position the others coming up to flank his sides.

“Just like the old days.” Nightwing grinned. 

“That was so much fun!” Beast Boy grinned, turning into a green monkey and scaled around the others. He got laughs from Cyborg and Starfire, an annoyed look from Raven and a playful flick on the head from Nightwing. 

“Kind of sucks it took Control Freak sucking us into television again to get us all together again.” Cyborg commented.

“Yeah, things have been busy, but man it was nothing like some of the crazy stuff we saw back in the day.” Nightwing smirked at the memories. 

“Remember the Hive Five?” Beast Boy asked. 

“That little jerk kept frying my circuits.” Cyborg huffed thinking of Gizmo.

“The Mother Mae-Eye and her pie’s?” Starfire spoke up.

“She put me in a dress, no one puts me in a dress.” Raven said monotone, eyebrow twitching slightly. 

“Let’s just never mention that again, I can’t believe she made us think she was our mother.” Nightwing shuddered at the mere memory. 

“Oh and the Puppet King?” Cyborg spoke up and the guys shuddered. 

“It was much the fun, was it not friend Raven?” Starfire hovered around the other girl, crossing her arms behind her back.

“Our souls changed bodies, not what I call fun.” Raven said.

“At least you had bodies! Puppets still creep me out.” Beast Boy rubbed his upper arms. 

“Someone sent me a Nightwing Puppet, freaked me out so much I burnt it. I’m pretty sure it came from Arsenal, but can’t take any chances.” Nightwing shook his head.

“And Larry, who can forgot Nightwing’s number one fan?” Cyborg poked Nightwing who waved him off.

“We broke reality, remember? Then he sent me into some white void while trying to fix my arm.” Nightwing crossed his arms.

“He was funny, if not quite right in the head…” Starfire giggled thinking of Larry.

“We’ve seen some crazy people.” Cyborg shook his head fondly.

“And our share of evil ones.” Beast Boy added in. “Slade, Brother Blood, Blackfire, the Brotherhood of Evil and of course the big bad himself, Trigon.” He ticked them off and Nightwing glanced at Raven who whacked the shape shifter over the head to get him to stop.

“We can talk later, right now we have a geek to stop.” Raven reminded the others that that Control Freak was controlling the television verse. 

“Semi-Finals Titans!” Control Freak’s voice echoed from everywhere at once and the area faded to black and the Titans fell off the screen. 

“He burnt it? Not cool man!” Arsenal crossed his arms, pouting slightly. 

“Dude, I told you it wasn’t a good idea to get him that. He told us that Puppet King put his, BB and Cyborg’s souls into puppets before trying to kill them.” Red Arrow whacked his twin upside the head. The older members of the league tensed at the idea of someone trying to kill Nightwing, as he was their nephew since he was introduced to them at 9.

“Souls into puppets?” Cassie asked in awe and Zatanna grumbled under her breath about ‘the Demon’ and how magic shouldn’t be used like that. 

“What about Mother Mae-Eye and pies?” Impulse asked curious about the words. 

“I know this one!” Kid Flash waved his arms in the air. 

“Well there was this evil old woman who uses the power of love to get stronger, as long as you eat her pie you will be under her spell, you will love her and do whatever she says. She made the founders of the Titans believe she was their mother who had been with them since the start. During a fight Starfire was knocked out of it and managed to get the others back to normal and then they trapped Mother Mae-Eye in one of her pies… Then they sent it to the Hive Five, oh man when Jinx found out it had been them to send them that pie and Mother Mae-Eye she jinxed Nightwing and Beast Boy something fierce.” Kid Flash explained laughing by the end. 

“How about breaking reality?” M’gann asked interested. 

“Uh, not totally sure about that one. They didn’t seem to fond of talking about it, apparently through Cyborg said it was like an Acid trip and everything was beyond messed up.” Red Arrow said after a moment of thought. 

“The evil ones they mentioned? Slade? Brother Blood? Blackfire? Brotherhood of Evil? Trigon?” Artemis crossed her arms as she glared at Kid Flash. 

“Let me get this one. At large, but doesn’t tend to do much anymore unless Nightwing is involved. Uh he’s in prison still, she’s around mainly with Red X I think, she’s kind of reformed now? The brotherhood are all frozen in a secret base someplace in the world, they deserved to be frozen those bastards and Trigon is sealed away thanks to Raven.” Arsenal summed up, ticking off the people on the list Artemis said. 

Artemis opened her mouth to ask more questioned when the static on the television changed to show the titans in a large boxing arena. 

“Ladies and gentlemen! We have the semi-finals!” Control Freak stood in the middle of the ring in a referee t-shirt, holding an old style microphone to his lips as it hung from the ceiling. 

“In this corner we have the founders of the Titans! Nightwing, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven! In the other corner we have versions of their arch enemies!” He shouted into the microphone and the Titans shifted unnerved. 

“We have Slade, Brother Blood, Monsieur Mallah, Blackfire and Trigon!” Images of each person appeared in static and the Titans shifted into defensive positions. 

“Not good.” Beast Boy swallowed hard. 

“Ready? FIGHT!” Control Freak jumped out of the ring and peered through the strings excitedly. 

Nightwing launched himself at the man in the duo coloured mask with a growl and the two started to exchange blows, seeming to know the move the other was going to make before the other one made it.

“It has been a long time Nightwing.” Slade said calmly as he blocked a kick from Nightwing. 

“Shut up Slade.” Nightwing said in a tired voice as he threw a few disks that exploded in Slade’s face and followed it up with a roundhouse kick. 

“Doesn’t that looks like… Deathstroke?” Artemis looked at Aqualad who nodded worriedly before he glanced at the League. The founders looked worried as Nightwing and Slade traded blows while Kid Flash, Red Arrow, Arsenal and Bumblebee looked annoyed and ready to hit someone. 

“Cyborg, shall we dance?” Brother Blood powered up his cannon and shot it at Cyborg who shot his own blast back at him, the two blasts battled against each other. 

“Hello little Sister.” Blackfire’s eyes glowed purple as she shot beams from her eyes. Starfire leapt into the air and flew around dodging the purple lasers.

“I defeated you twice before and I will do it again!” Starfire announced and shot her own eyebolts back at her sister making Blackfire duck. 

“Beast Boy, my master should have destroyed you when he had the chance.” Mallah growled as he clawed at Beast Boy who turned into a mouse and rushed between the talking gorilla’s feet before turning back to normal. 

“For a brain he wasn’t very smart.” Beast Boy mocked and turned into a green gorilla himself and the two became locked in a fistfight. 

“Accept your hatred.” Trigon in the form of Raven with a red cloak and four glowing red eyes hissed at Raven.

“I sealed you away, you have no control over me anymore!” Raven lifted into the air as her eyes glowed and the two shot psychic blasts at each other. 

“Whoa, intense.” Impulse gasped as he watched the screen in awe, he had heard about these villains and their battles with the hero’s and he couldn’t believe he was seeing it in person! 

“Hm, no one is fighting at full strength.” Red Arrow commented and Kid Flash hummed in agreement as he watched Nightwing uppercut Slade. 

“This is half strength?” M’gann asked wide-eyed.

“Yeah, but then again seeing these guys again must be a shock.” Arsenal rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

“Wait, Nightwing got his ‘I have a crazy plan that just might work’ look on his face.” Red Arrow commented and in fact Nightwing smirked and left himself open for Slade to kick him backwards. 

Nightwing let out a whistle and the Titans formed around him instantly, still ready to fight however the enemies stopped as well, watching the Titans. 

“Plan F.” Nightwing said simply. “You guys know what to do. Titans, GO!” 

With that cry the Titans scattered and took on different enemies this time. Raven’s eyes glowed as she glared down Slade.

“This is for Nightwing, let’s see how you like having someone inside your head! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!” She cried out in outrage and a giant black raven flew from her into Slade. The masked man cried out and fell to the ground unconscious and he disappeared in static, the raven returning to its owner.

Nightwing flipped over Brother Blood, tapping the cyborg on the shoulder and he landed a few feet away with a cackle and a smirk on his lips. Brother Blood turned slightly before he started to jerk and glitch as his systems were hacked; he powered down and fell onto the ground with a clunk and he was gone in a bit of static. 

“Should upgrade that security system.” Nightwing cackled. 

“ARGH!” Blackfire cried out as she was hit by one of Cyborg’s cannon’s, she landed on the ring floor with a thud. Cyborg changed a setting quickly and aimed at Blackfire again.

“This is for trying to marry Star off, we all know that if she does get married it will to be Wing.” Cyborg smirked and shot the cannon and watched pleased as Blackfire was incased in ice from the addition he added to his cannon based off of Nightwing’s freeze disks. 

“Booyah.” Cyborg changed his arm back to normal and Blackfire vanished in static.

“Ha, ha, HA!” Starfire grunted as she threw star bolt after star bolt at Mallah, forcing him back. He threw a punch at the alien princess, she ducked and sent a double fisted swipe at him, sending him flying backwards into the ropes by Control Freak who squeaked and dove out of the way as Mallah tumbled over the rope and was gone in a flash of static. 

“Just let me love yooouuu!” Beast Boy cried, running after the red Raven with his arms out.

“Leave me alone!” She roared and then suddenly when Beast Boy launched him self at her he turned into a huge whale and sat on top of her. He turned back to normal to see the evil Raven disappearing in static. 

“Success!” Beast Boy punched the air. 

“…Titans win and proceed to the final round.” Control Freak grumbled as the Titans fell into darkness once more. 

“Plan F, of course.” Red Arrow shook his head.

“The ‘fight a different opponent if you are in a stale-mate’ plan.” Bumblebee nodded agreeing with the call Nightwing made.

“Ha, couldn’t take out their own villains so they had to switch.” La’gaan huffed and Superboy had to hold Bumblebee back from hurting La’gaan even if he really wanted to let her. He had to be the mature one, no matter how much it sucked sometimes. 

The screen turned to an old-fashioned dojo and Control Freak faced against the Titans who were looking unimpressed with this whole thing. 

“Just send us home Control Freak, you’ve had your fun. I need a burger and a nap.” Nightwing stretched his arms out in front of him. 

“Plus everyone is either freaking out, confused as hell or are laughing at us. Kid Flash, Tempest, Ravager, Jinx, Hotspot, Red Arrow and Arsenal I’m looking at you guys!” Beast Boy commented. 

“How’d he tell?” Kid Flash snickered behind his hand.

“Got it.” Batman announced and hit a button on his keyboard. 

Cyborg disappeared in a flash of light followed by Starfire and Raven.

“Later Control Freak.” Beast Boy waved as he disappeared in a beam of light.

“That was a good work out, see ya around.” Nightwing gave Control Freak a two-finger salute before he too disappeared in a spark of light and the screen went blank. 

“Whoa, head rush.” Beast Boy placed his hand on his forehead as Nightwing appeared beside him. 

“That was a good time huh? Want to get a tofu burger BB?” Nightwing asked, ignoring the hall full of League, Titans and Young Justice members. 

“Dude, you know it!” Beast Boy grinned as Red Arrow, Arsenal, Kid Flash, Bumblebee and Superboy surrounded the two, asking if they were all right after everything.

“Wing, nice panties.” Red Arrow smirked before Nightwing whacked him upside the head. 

“We are to never speak of that again.” Nightwing hissed before a trumpet sounded and a small portal appeared, Herald sticking his head out of it.

“Anyone need a lift?” Herald asked smiling at the group.

“Perfect timing!” Beast Boy leapt into the portal followed by Superboy and Bumblebee. Kid Flash zipped over to his uncle, hugging him tightly before he too leapt into the portal. Red Arrow and Arsenal gave the room a mocking bow before they walked into the portal.

“I’ll be in contact, right now I need to see some old friends, eat a burger and get some sleep.” Nightwing nodded his head at Batman and the rest of the room before he walked into the portal that disappeared behind him before anyone could reach it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my tumblr's
> 
> https://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com---SFW
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com---NSFW


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: Post S2 of Wally Lives! YJ: Invasion, post finale of TT.
> 
> Dick left Robin behind in Gotham and went as Nightwing from the start. Speedy is replaced with both Red Arrow (Roy Harper) and Arsenal (changed his name to Ray Harper so the two Harper’s could be twins); Aqualad is Garth, but goes by Tempest from the start.

Titan’s Tower-Jump City

Nightwing was the last one out of Herald’s portal and was greeted by cheering and clapping from every single Titan, member or honorary that seemed to have converged on the central tower in Jump. 

“Thank you very much.” Nightwing bowed like he used to do when he was back in the circus with his parents. 

“Nice Robin outfit by the way, very sexy.” Troia winked as she hugged Nightwing who just groaned loudly causing more laughter.

“Did you find Control Freak?” He turned to the group who looked rather pleased with something. 

“Oh yeah, you have got to see this.” Tempest clicked a button one of the nine television remotes and the screen came to life to show Control Freak bouncing back and forth between two giant red plasma made ping pong paddles. 

“Very nice Argent.” Kid Flash laughed and high fived the Goth girl. 

“It was a pleasure.” She replied adjusting her black and red skirt. 

“We have to say, seeing the originals fighting side by side again was completely awesome!” Hotspot spoke up and got sounds of agreement. 

“It felt great, glad to see we didn’t lose our touch.” Cyborg said as he high fived Beast Boy cheerfully. 

“Are you guys back to stay? It’s been too quiet without you all here.” Ravager asked leaning against the counter that Jericho was sitting on. 

“I think we are.” Nightwing said after getting looks from Kid Flash, Red Arrow, Arsenal, Bumblebee and Beast Boy, these words got cheers and hugs from other Titan members.

“Wing, we still have to deal with the League and the Team.” Superboy reminded Nightwing who ran a hand over his face.

“That could be messy, oh guys welcome our newest Titan. Connor Kent aka Superboy!” Nightwing pulled Connor to his side and handed the teen an official Titan communicator and Connor got cheers and hugs from the members of the Titans he knew and even some who he didn’t. 

“Welcome to the family Supes!” Kid Flash grinned as he zipped over to a pink haired girl in black, hugging her tightly. 

“…A family?” Connor looked around in awe, sure he had loved the Young Justice back in the day, but he couldn’t stand it nowadays. His and Superman’s relationship was better, but he couldn’t shake the past actions off completely.

“It is a family as we look out for each other. No matter what your powers are, whose kid you are, what type of species you are, nothing matters to any of us. You are a Titan now Connor, better get used to this insanity.” Dick placed his hand on Connor’s shoulder soothing the Super. 

“OI! Introduction time! Line up Titans!” Cyborg cupped his hands around his mouth and the group sorted them selves into four sections. 

“Titans East!” Nightwing smiled and turned Connor towards the East group. 

“I’m Karen, Bumblebee the leader of Titans East!” Bumblebee waved cheerfully at Connor. 

“Roy Harper, Red Arrow.” Red Arrow smirked leaning against Arsenal. 

“Ray Harper, Arsenal. Yeah I changed my first name and I got a clone who is my twin, deal with it.” Arsenal leaned against his twin. 

“I am Garth of Atlantis and I am Tempest.” Tempest introduced himself, giving a usual Atlantean greeting. 

“This is Tramm.” He gestured to the fish humanoid beside him who waved both hands at Connor. 

“Mas y Menos!” The two small twins shouted out and with heavy Spanish accents, one had a plus sign on his white uniform while the other had a minus sign. 

“They only speak Spanish, we are working on English with them and when they touch they can literally give KF a run for his money.” Nightwing whispered to Connor who nodded. 

“I am Donna Troy, sister of Wonder Woman. I am the former Wonder Girl, but I go by Troia now! This is Bushido he does not speak… At all.” Troia rubbed the back of her neck after giving Connor an Amazon greeting and the samurai bowed to Connor. 

“South!” Beast Boy shouted. 

“I am Pantha, leader of Titans South!” Pantha grinned from behind her mask. “This is Wildebeest!” 

“I’m Hotspot.” Hotspot said glowing his usual red.

“I am Herald.” Herald bowed slightly, trumpet behind his back as he bowed. 

“We are the brothers Thunder and Lightning!” The brothers shouted adding smaller versions of their elements to their introduction and Connor blinked amazed at them.

“North you are next.” Starfire smiled at the next group. 

“Hey, I’m Argent.” The Gothic New Zealander from before smiled slightly before elbowing the guy in a Russian outfit to speak.

“I am. Red Star.” The guy said in a thick Russian accent. 

“Hiya I’m Kole and this Gnarrk.” The girl with pink hair waved excitedly at him and the cave man beside her grunted and only waved when Kole grabbed his hand and waved for him.

“I’m Ravager and this is my brother Jericho, he’s a mute.” The girl in a black and orange assassin looking outfit nodded at him, two swords strapped to her back. The blond beside her made a few hand signs and surprising some the Titans who didn’t know Connor watched as the Super signed with a small smile on his face. Jericho signed something back and smiled happily before he hugged Connor surprising some, Connor blinked in shock before he returned the hug. 

“Well we have a Jericho whisper now, can he be on our team?” Ravager looked at Nightwing who just raised an eyebrow making his mask move making her pout slightly. 

“Finally Central, introduce yourselves!” Nightwing called out. “I’m Nightwing the leader as I’m sure you’ve gathered.” 

“I didn’t know that at all.” Connor deadpanned and got a familiar smirk from Nightwing. 

“Garfield Logan! Beast Boy at your service!” Beast Boy bounced over to Superboy who he saw as an older brother and Connor ruffled the green hair.

“I’m Victor Stone or Cyborg.” Cyborg smiled and waved at Connor who smiled back.

“I am Princess Koriand’r of Tamaran, it is glorious to meet you Friend C’nnor!” Starfire flew over to Connor and gave him a super strength powered hug and was pleased to see he did not even flinch at the power behind it. 

“She does that, you get used to it.” Nightwing offered up from beside Connor. 

“I am Rachel ‘Rae’ Roth or Raven.” Raven said simply making Starfire release Connor who just nodded thankfully at the half demon.

“I’m Kid Flash or Wally West as you already know.” Kid Flash said pulling down his cowl and zipping to the kitchen. “Yo Wing, do you guys ever have food that isn’t covered in blue fuzz?”

“There’s BB’s tofu?” Nightwing said after a moment of thought.

“I’m good.” Wally closed the door quickly and Beast Boy made an offended noise. 

“I’m Jinx, I’m Flash Boy’s girlfriend.” The pink haired girl from before shook Connor’s hand.

“Keeping him in line then?” Connor smirked and Jinx giggled.

“Oh yeah if he didn’t then I would jinx him all the way to Central.” She smirked and this time Wally made an offended noise. 

“They are Timmy, Teether, Melvin and the giant bear is Bobby. Just… Don’t ask, but they can fight when needed.” Nightwing gestured to the final Titans who just blinked at Connor with wide eyes before making their way over to Raven clinging to her hands or climbing onto her shoulders. She looked slightly irked, but let them use her as a jungle gym nonetheless. 

“Remind you of anyone?” Wally asked Connor smirking at Dick. 

“Yeah a little troll in the form of a bird.” Connor smirked at the first Robin and Nightwing threw his hands up in the air in surrender. 

“If you are both done, I’m going to show Con around the tower and his room.” Nightwing rolled his eyes behind his mask. 

“Be back in time for movie night!” Beast Boy reminded and Nightwing waved his hand a bit showing he got the message before he pulled Connor out of the common room. 

Nightwing gave Connor a tour of the tower and finally ended up at a room with the name Superboy on it.

“Here is your room, hope you like it! You can change it if you don’t.” Nightwing pointed to a scanner by the door. Connor placed his hand against it and winced back in surprise as something stabbed his index finger slightly and he felt a bit light headed, but it disappeared quickly. 

“A security measure, it draws a bit of blood to confirm who the person trying to access the room is cleared to do so, yours was made from a certain bit of green rock that is much too small to ever seriously effect you. It’s in every room and to get into the tower it’s self you have to have an iris and body scan along with a code. We made all these upgrades after it was taken from us by the Hive Five and when Slade got in a few times. All the older/original members of the Titans have complete access, but the newer and younger ones don’t. You will have full access like me.” Nightwing explained as the door slid open and the two entered the room. 

Connor smiled at the room, it was almost a clone of the room he had in Wayne Manor. Dick had gotten Alfred on his side once he was allowed to reveal his ID to his team and since Bruce was still annoyed at Clark for ignoring Connor for so long he offered the whole team rooms there as places to sleep if needed. Connor basically moved into the manor and still went by every so often when something got on his nerves even after Dick left the team and Batman. Bruce never turned Connor away so having the room in the tower the same, as his safe haven in Wayne Manor was comforting. 

“I love it, thanks for all this.” Connor sat on the edge of the surprisingly large and comfortable bed. 

“You were always family Con, you’re just officially part of the Titans now. We take care of our own.” Nightwing said as he sat next to Connor, leaning against the Super comfortably. 

“Anything I should know?” Connor asked nervous about making enemies within the Titans.

“Nah, everyone around here is rather… Open and easy going, if there are fights there are no heat behind the words. Try not to take things personally and you will be fine. We all have issues here and no one will be judged for them.” Nightwing assured the clone slinging his arm around Connor’s shoulders. 

“Okay, good.” Connor smiled relieved. 

“There are some things that I should tell you about however. First thing is first, what happens in any of the Titan Tower’s stay at the Titan Tower’s.” Nightwing said seriously, pulling his mask off and Dick Grayson crossed his legs on the bed. 

“…Should I be worried about what happens in the towers?” Connor raised an eyebrow at the rule. 

“Depends” Dick, grinned the grin he wore when he was Robin, Connor had missed seeing that. 

“On what?” Connor asked worried.

“On how fast you adjust to things that go on here.” Dick smirked. “Let me give you some warnings.”

Connor made a ‘go on’ movement and was worried by the evil smile he was getting.

“Well there will be a lot of nakedness. Kori is from Tamaran and doesn’t understand things like personal space and… Clothing. Sometimes she forgets and walks around naked and is a very touchy and open person. She remembers to keep her uniform on when there are younger Titans around or we have missions, but around here she forgoes the clothes a lot. At one point you will be kissed by her as this is the way of her race to gain new skills such as languages and such. It’s just a fact and it is enjoyable so don’t feel awkward or guilty about it.” Nightwing advised and snickered at the wide-eyed look Connor was giving him. 

“O..K… Wait, I thought you and Kori were together?” Connor pressed his palm to his forehead. 

“Oh we are, but we have what we call an open relationship. We go out on dates and we call each other boyfriend and girlfriend and all that, but when we are with the older Titans -who I will name for you later-, we don’t mind if we are affectionate with any of them. The same deal goes for Wally and Jinx and Ray and Donna.” Dick explained easily. 

“…Okay?” Connor blinked taking in the new information. 

“So the older Titans who are part of this agreement are as followed.” Dick cleared his throat, grabbing a pad of paper and spoke as he wrote the names. 

“Myself obviously, Wally, Roy, Ray, Donna, Kori, Garth and Raven.” Dick finished writing with a flourish. “Surprisingly everyone on this list have all access to every room in the tower, huh I didn’t notice that before.” 

“And if you decide you don’t mind, your name can be added to list, it basically means that we will all be more open and loving with you. None of us will ever pressure you into having sex or anything like that unless you want too.” Dick assured him and Connor just blinked at the offer. 

“However to be honest, I’m pretty sure Wally, Roy and myself already consider you part of our arrangement since you know us so well and we really do love you Con.” Dick shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant way. 

“…I’m honored.” Connor said slowly. “Can I take some time to think about this?” 

“Of course! There is no pressure, just thought I should warn you of future affections and touching that will be coming your way.” Dick shook his head fondly. 

“Anyways, as I was saying. Kori, big on affection, not so big on clothes.” Dick carried on with his warnings like he hadn’t just offered Connor to join his open relationship with the older members of the Titans. 

“Then there is Garth, he is much different than Kaldur, and for one he tends to swim or shower naked and forgets to put his clothes back on. He and Kori are the top two who I can assure you will see naked at some point, then there are Roy and Ray who sometimes tend to run down the halls to their rooms naked when an alert goes off so most of us have spare uniforms in our rooms for such situations. The rest of us are smart enough to put clothes on, so those are the four you need to watch out for the most. If you want some privacy put something on your door, like a magnet with your symbol on it or a hanger or sock or what not and no one will disturb you. However you have to be careful of how loud or noisy you get as some have enhanced hearing and may come asking if they can join, and 9 times out of 10 the answer will be yes.” Dick explained and Connor nodded every so often to show he was taking this all in.

“Uh lets see, well when you are around the younger kids try not to swear too much or go around naked and basically be PG as we don’t want to scar them too early on.” Dick shook his head muttering something about Ray and Donna needing to learn to use bedrooms. 

“That is about all you need to know at the moment. Now are you ready for a movie night?” Dick leapt off the bed and held his hand out to Connor who took it and let him self be pulled up onto his feet.

“Movie night?” Connor asked as the two left the room, easily falling into step, walking closer than they usually did back with the team. 

“We try to have one with all the Titans at least once every two weeks, but movie nights when things are quiet are very common around here.” Nightwing informed Connor, the Bird had his mask back on and Connor didn’t even notice that he had plastered it back onto his face during their talk. 

The two entered the common room to see Raven sitting on a side couch reading from a children’s book while Bobby sat beside Raven with Melvin in his lap while Timmy and Teether sat close to Raven looking sleepy as she read to them. 

Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing about ‘Meat’ or ‘Tofu’ while Kori poked some blue fuzz on a plate by the sink. Titans East, South and North had all left already to make sure the League hadn’t found their towers yet. Garth, Donna, Roy and Ray however had stayed behind as they basically live in the Jump City tower anyways. 

“We choose ‘Clash of the Planet’s’ as a tribute to the first time Control Freak dragged us into the television verse.” Beast Boy called out breaking up the meat or tofu battle he and Cy had going on. 

“Excellent, Rae once you put the kids to bed you going to join us?” Nightwing looked over at Raven who now had armfuls of sleeping kids, she nodded once and floated out of the common room with Bobby lumbering behind her with Melvin in his arms. 

“Alright, lets watch this thing!” Nightwing leapt over the side of the couch, dropping into an empty space and right away the others moved around him. 

Roy ended up with his head on Dick’s lap, Kori placed herself between Nightwing’s spread legs, hugging Silkie to her chest while Wally put his head on her lap as Jinx curled up on the speedster’s chest. Connor sat beside Dick and Nightwing adjusted so he was leaning his head on Connor’s shoulder, Donna sat beside Connor their shoulders touching as Ray placed his head on Donna’s lap to watch the movie. Garth was on the other side of Dick with Roy’s legs over his lap and his own head on Dick’s shoulder. Cyborg sat Donna with Ray’s legs over his lap and Raven joined them, Beast Boy turning into a small cute green dog and settled on Raven’s lap and she leaned slightly against Cyborg as the movie began.

“Whatcha think Con?” Nightwing whispered.

“I think I’m going to like it here.” Connor smiled, feeling safe and loved in the middle of his new team, his new family.

 

Watchtower

“Where did they go?” Superman looked at the space Nightwing had disappeared into with a strange person and some members of the Young Justice including Kon-El. 

“Can we track them?” Wonder Woman asked Batman who wasn’t typing at his computer while Batgirl’s fingers flew over her keyboard. Hal used his ring to scan the area and frowned when he got the results. 

“Negative, it was a multi-dimensional portal, they could have landed anywhere in the galaxy.” Hal reported sounding interested. 

“Don’t worry about them. Nightwing will make contact when he is ready, so he should call me by tomorrow.” Batman said un-fazed by the whole thing. 

“You know something we don’t, don’t you.” Superman said suspiciously. 

“He’s Batman, of course he knows something we don’t.” Flash groaned, he too knew about the Titans and Wally’s connection to it. He had even met Jinx, nice girl and perfect to balance Wally out. Green Arrow shifted in his seat, he too knew about Red Arrow and Arsenal being part of the Titans, Wonder Woman had a good idea that Donna was with the Titans, but wasn’t completely sure as they hadn’t had a sister to sister talk in quite a long time. 

“Impulse.” Batman rose from his seat and Bart jerked to attention in his seat as Batman stared him down.

“Yes sir?” Bart asked unnerved. 

“What do you know about the Titans in your future?” Batman questioned and some people felt like face palming, they had a time traveller in their midst’s and didn’t think to ask him about the Titans. 

“…They are made up of hero’s not partners. They don’t answer to the League or anyone, they are like a family… Most in my time were dead or MIA… Nightwing, their leader was publically executed, as he was the head of the rebellion… It turns out it actually wasn’t the real Nightwing, just someone the Light dressed up as him to discourage rebellion… It’s said the remaining Titans having lost too much left the planet…” Bart swallowed hard as he revealed his past/old future. 

“That future has been avoided! It will never happen because of what happened with the Reach, but the Titans are the good guys and are on par with the Justice League.” Bart quickly said as he saw the horrified and pale looks on the other’s faces. 

“…Nightwing founded the Titans when he left the mantle of Robin behind and slowly it gained more powerful members and more powerful villain’s. I didn’t interfere with it as they… do good work and I’ve seen how it makes them feel and I would never take that from them.” Batman finished his speech; he headed to the zeta-tubes with his cape billowing out behind him. Robin and Batgirl exchanged looks before hurrying after him, their own capes billowing as well. 

“…So what? We wait until Nightwing contacts us?” Artemis crossed her arms unimpressed. 

“I can’t reach him with our mind link, something is blocking me from his mind like a huge wall of psychic energy.” M’gann commented worried. 

“They all left their com’s here.” Aqualad held up a fist full of earpieces that were resting on the table. 

“So we just wait?” Cassie asked, biting her lip. 

“We wait.” Aqualad confirmed. 

“You are all welcome to stay here until Nightwing contacts us.” Superman offered kindly, trying not to take the departure of Connor too hard. 

“Thank you.” Kaldur, always the respectful one bowed and ushered the team towards the hall of rooms they used when they were in the Watchtower. 

“So… We wait?” Aquaman looked at the others.

“We wait.” Superman confirmed Aqualad’s order to his team with his own tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my tumblr's
> 
> https://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com---SFW
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com---NSFW


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: Post S2 of Wally Lives! YJ: Invasion, post finale of TT.
> 
> Dick left Robin behind in Gotham and went as Nightwing from the start. Speedy is replaced with both Red Arrow (Roy Harper) and Arsenal (changed his name to Ray Harper so the two Harper’s could be twins); Aqualad is Garth, but goes by Tempest from the start.

Titan’s Tower-Jump City

“Tofu pancakes!” Beast Boy placed a plate of his tofu pancakes onto the island where the Titans who stayed in the tower overnight were gathered around. 

Roy had a pair of black sweatpants with a blue tank top with an Aquaman symbol on it stolen from Garth. Ray had red sweatpants on and a grey tank top with Wonder Woman’s symbol on it taken from Donna. BB, Garth and Vic had their usual on as did Rae. Kori was wearing a pair of black shorts belonging to Donna and a long sleeved blue shirt belonging to Dick dropping over her hands. Donna was wearing a pair of Ray’s black sweatpants and purple t-shirt from Kori. Wally had a pair of Flash PJ bottoms on and a red shirt with an arrow on it he took from Roy. Connor had borrowed some sweatpants from Dick that had a Batman symbol on the right hip and a loose green hoodie from Ray. 

Roy and Ray basically tried to stare so hard at the tofu that it would burst into flames, but it was a no go. Victor pushed the plate full of tofu away from him, Donna pushed it away from her while Rae and Garth eyed the plate before they were saved by Dick, Wally and Connor who had both grown used to the tofu pancakes and put a few on their plates before Kori grabbed the plate, flew it over to the sink and brought over a pan of scrambled eggs and sausages getting cheers and some kisses from the people at the table. 

“So, are you going to call Batman today?” Connor asked, already falling into the rhythm of the Titans, he had seen both Kori and Garth naked before he even made his way to the common area and he knew that would take a lot to faze him and nakedness didn’t faze him, it never did. 

“Yeah, I guess I should. Man I am going to get chewed out about my disappearing stunt.” Dick moaned, his mask off, but in a pocket of a red hoodie with a Flash logo on it’s back that he had swiped from Wally, he had sunglasses stored and was wearing a pair of Roy’s sweatpants that had some arrow heads on the hip. Jinx had to leave early that morning so he was safe to be Dick Grayson with the people around him. 

“He might be cool with it? I mean he seems cool with the whole Titan’s thing.” Wally suggested around a mouthful of eggs. 

“Don’t you remember how he blackmailed me to get me back on the team?” Dick raised an eyebrow and Connor looked at his friend surprised, noticing Donna had rested her left hand on his right knee and he found he didn’t mind it too much. 

“He blackmailed you?” Connor asked confused. 

“Yeah, he kind of came for a visit just in time to see me with a broken leg from a battle and went as they put it.” Dick pointed at Roy, Ray and Wally with his fork. 

“Into ‘DaddyBats’ mode and dragged my injured ass back to Gotham and threatened to tell Batgirl where I was all this time and who Kori, Rae and Donna were if I didn’t help train the Young Justice new members that included Robin.” 

Snickers erupted around the table at the story.

“Batgirl scares you R’chard? Shall I find and destroy her for you?” Kori asked, eyes glowing bright from behind her long curly, red hair. 

“No Kori, it’s fine. She’s just a friend from my days as Robin and has a temper. Seriously do I always get attracted to redheads?”

Kori, Roy, Ray and Wally all grinned as they had red hair. 

“Or Ebony’s.” Garth smirked pointing to himself, Rae, Donna and Connor. 

“Good thing you have the best ass out there.” Donna smirk pinching Dick on the ass slightly, he yelped a bit at the sudden pinch and glared at Troia as the others laughed. 

“None of you have complained about it.” Dick said with a cocky smirk. 

“No sex talk at the breakfast table, please it’s too early for this.” Cyborg stuck one finger in his human ear and Beast Boy buried his face in his tofu pancakes. 

“Sorry Vic.” Roy smirked as Connor snickered slightly. 

“I better go make that call, no innuendo’s okay?” Dick put his sunglasses on and walked over to the couch, sitting down on it he pressed a button on one of the many remotes and the screen turned on and called the Watchtower and he was not surprised when Batman picked up, but he could see the League and the Team in the background. 

“Took your time.” Batman grunted eyeing the Flash hoodie he was wearing and grunted once more sounding unimpressed. 

“Give me a break, I just got up and ate.” Nightwing huffed. “I am fine by the way thanks for asking.” 

“Explain.” Batman said shortly, but Dick knew what he wanted to know. 

“Control Freak, an old villain from back in the day. He uses a remote to bring things to life or as you saw pull himself and others into the television universe where monsters and skills are all real. He did this once before when we were 15, just like this time we beat him. It was… Less intense last time however.” Nightwing summed up briefly. 

“He’s a huge geek, but his remote causes some annoyances, but he isn’t a major threat. I put him in the same section as Puppet King, Mad Mod, Doctor Light, Mother-Mae-Eye, Johnny Rancid, Hive Five, Mumbo Jumbo, Killer Moth and ugh Kitten. Annoying, but not extremely dangerous.” Nightwing shuddered at the memory of that ‘date’. 

“If I ever see her again, I shall blast her to Tamaran.” Kori growled in the background thinking of Kitten. 

“Man your old villains have crazy names.” Roy commented.

“To match their crazy plans.” Beast Boy agreed. 

“Is Superboy with you?” Superman cut in.

“Yeah he’s here, currently eating tofu pancakes. So can we get to the real matter at hand?” Nightwing waved his hand behind him in the general direction of where Connor was getting felt up slowly by Donna while he ate his pancakes, completely at ease surprising even himself at how safe and at home he felt with this group. 

“Are you, Superboy, Bumblebee, Beast Boy, Arsenal, Red Arrow and Kid Flash going to be coming back to the Team or are you all going to stay with the Titan’s.” Batman asked in a monotone voice and Nightwing saw the others in the room behind him shifting in suspense and worry. 

Dick twisted his body and looked at the others, getting nods in response even from Connor who got a peck on the cheek from Donna and Kori at the same time making him blush a bit. 

“I think it’s time Bats, we are all staying where we belong. We belong with the Titans. It doesn’t mean we won’t come and help out from time to time though.” Nightwing said firmly and leaned back on the couch as people behind Batman erupted in harsh words and denial. 

“Is there a problem here?” Raven stood behind Nightwing, arms wrapping around his tense shoulders, Dick relaxed back into her touch she had a way of always knowing when he needed grounding. 

“YOU! You’re the demon who is the key to releasing Trigon! You need to die!” Zatanna leaped forward into the frame looking ready to zap Raven through the screen. 

“Been there, done that.” Cyborg called from the kitchen as Nightwing slowly rose to his feet, glaring at Zatanna. 

“Don’t you ever threaten Raven again! She was the key, but we sealed Trigon away a long time ago, hell we were 15 or 16 at the time. Where was the so called Justice League or Young Justice during this time?” Nightwing said in a low, deadly voice that made the temperature drop a few degrees. 

“Watching the world burn and its people turn to stone while we fought against the King of all demons, someone made of pure evil and hatred. Trust me, Trigon has been dealt with and Raven is no longer a key. However if you don’t believe me I’ll get Cyborg to send you the footage of the battle. Let me repeat, we belong with the Titans, they are our family and we will love them no matter what.” Nightwing said firmly as he jumped over the back of the couch and Raven slid under his arm, hugging his waist pleased he was standing up for her. 

“Is the League of Justice threatening you friends?” Kori floated over landing on the other side of Dick, her hands and eyes glowing green as she glared at the screen. 

“Not if they know what is good for them.” Nightwing dropped a kiss on Kori’s forehead before looking back at Batman. Batgirl was being held back by Robin as the redhead was seething at the fact Kori was clearly wearing a shirt that belonged to Dick and that Dick kissed her forehead and he had Raven hugging his waist. 

“We will come to Jump and we will see the footage you are talking about.” Batman said sternly. 

“Land on the roof and if I see a hint of a trap or spell then we will fight back.” Nightwing said shortly before making a cutting signal across his throat and Cyborg cut the communication off. 

“So… Time to set the traps?” Red Arrow asked excitedly. 

“I think it’s more like call in some reinforcements.” Kid Flash smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my tumblr's
> 
> https://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com---SFW
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com---NSFW


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: Post S2 of Wally Lives! YJ: Invasion, post finale of TT.
> 
> Dick left Robin behind in Gotham and went as Nightwing from the start. Speedy is replaced with both Red Arrow (Roy Harper) and Arsenal (changed his name to Ray Harper so the two Harper’s could be twins); Aqualad is Garth, but goes by Tempest from the start.

“We need to make a list of who we think will come and who here could hold their own against them.” Nightwing said sitting back down, fingers intertwined with Raven’s resting on the surface of the island. 

“Can’t believe we are making a plan on how to take out the Justice League.” Arsenal shook his head. 

“Yeah, seriously we did that once already.” Kid Flash complained and Superboy nodded his agreement, once was more than enough if you asked him. 

“We need Herald no doubt about that.” Nightwing commented pulling out a pad of paper and pencil from a drawer by his stomach. 

“Argent can hold her own against GL.” Kid Flash spoke up, as they had the same principle behind their powers. 

“Garth, think you could be able to whip up some ice to stop the Flash?” Red Arrow asked and Tempest nodded while Wally winced at the idea of having to stopping his uncle. 

“I’ll have to take out Superman, I uh still have a slice of Kryptonite in my belt…” Nightwing glanced at Connor guilty.

“I understand, don’t worry about it.” Connor waved it off, he had gotten past that a long time ago knowing that Dick would be safe in case something made him go rouge. 

“KF, take out Green Arrow?” Nightwing asked and Wally nodded while the Harper’s snickered. “Once Superman is down, I’ll have to deal with Batman if it comes down to it.” 

“I’ll help you, just like when the Light controlled them.” Connor spoke up determined getting a grin in return. 

“Mas y Menos and Bumblebee will be able to handle Aquaman.” Red Arrow spoke up, confident of his teammates.

“Kori, would you be able to take on Wonder Woman?” Donna looked over at the alien princess.

“I shall take on the Woman of Wonder! It will be a glorious battle!” Kori agreed. 

“Excellent, Artemis will take on Jinx, what a fight that would be… Donna will take on Aqualad…Jericho will take over Zatanna to stop her from using any spells on Raven from the start as insurance, Cy I need you protected so you can man the security measures and project your memories of the battle with Trigon.” Nightwing went on writing. 

“Ravager will be able to fight both Batgirl and Robin, she will enjoy that.” Arsenal snorted at the mental image and the manic grin Rose will be sporting during said battle. 

“Rae, do you think you can handle Miss Martin?” Nightwing glanced at Raven.

“I’ve already stopped her from trying to contact you via the mind link she had set up previously. I can handle her.” Raven said monotone voice laced with confidence. 

“She is my sister in a way, she won’t hurt me. I’ll back Rae up.” Beast Boy said confidently from behind his pile of tofu pancakes that was decreasing as he ate quickly. 

“That should be it, call in the needed Titans.” 

“Jinx, Jericho, Ravager, Mas y Menos, Bumblebee, Argent and Herald. Got it.” Cyborg nodded and started to send out messages to the needed Titan’s. 

“They’ll be here before the League gets here… What do you want to do now?” Beast Boy asked curious. 

“Donna, Kori, give Con our gift would you?” Nightwing suggested and both girls beamed and Connor suddenly looked nervous for his well-being.

“Cy, RA, KF. Come with me, we need to get the roof ready.” Nightwing cackled slightly, he pressed a kiss to Raven’s hand before the four left the common room to get things ready. 

“Follow us Con!” Donna grinned, she grabbed one of Connor’s hands while Kori grabbed the other and their combined strength overpowered Superboy and Connor was dragged towards out of the common area and down the hall towards a room. 

They pulled him inside and he blinked to see it was a room full of uniforms for every Titan member.

“We have spares uniforms and basic weapons for everyone of the Titans, each tower has this for ‘just in case of a world ending crisis’ situation or what Ray calls ‘Monday’s’ and it was only fair we showed you a new uniform Wing created for you! You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to, but since you are part of the Titans we just thought you might like an upgrade.” Donna explained while Kori flew over to a wall and pushed a button.

Connor watched as the wall slid open and a hanger extended forward and a suit similar in style to Nightwing’s came into the light. It wasn’t as padded as his; it also lacked some of the holsters for his equipment. It was colored pitch black and had a large red Superman S spreading across the chest. The sleeves carried on over the hands, but were cut off to form a fingerless effect and the black boots blended in with the rest of the suit. The neck wasn’t as high as Nightwing’s as it stopped along the collarbone. 

“Wow.” Connor breathed out as he touched the suit in reverence. “He made this for me?”

“Of course he did, he had the designs since he was called back to lead the Young Justice.” Donna said.

“Before actually.” Kori interjected with a knowing smile on her face as she floating around Connor happily. 

“I just can’t believe it.” Connor felt a warm feeling in his chest. 

“Will you wear it C’nnor?” Kori asked anxiously. 

“I will.” Connor smiled and then blinked in shock as both girls started to strip down as they approached the area’s their uniforms and weapons were kept. 

“Are you going to get changed?” Donna raised an eyebrow as she jutted her naked right hip to the side as Connor stared in shock at the naked females before him.

“Uh, right open relationship right. Okay.” Connor shook his head and started to strip down as well, he never had a problem with nakedness before so why would he start now?

Kori giggled as she and Donna exchanged looks before staring down Superboy with predatory gazes, silently making a promise to them selves to get Superboy into their arrangement as quickly as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my tumblr's
> 
> https://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com---SFW
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com---NSFW


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: Post S2 of Wally Lives! YJ: Invasion, post finale of TT.
> 
> Dick left Robin behind in Gotham and went as Nightwing from the start. Speedy is replaced with both Red Arrow (Roy Harper) and Arsenal (changed his name to Ray Harper so the two Harper’s could be twins); Aqualad is Garth, but goes by Tempest from the start.

Nightwing, Kid Flash, Red Arrow, Arsenal, Superboy, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven, Jericho, Tempest and Troia all stood on the roof of Titan’s tower in their uniforms waiting for the League. Nightwing smile was almost as bright as the sun when he saw Connor step out in his new uniform and Superboy got a few wolf whistles and Connor clumsily pecked Nightwing’s cheek in thanks and this got some more wolf whistles before a bright green plane made it’s way towards them. 

“Herald is in place, the others are with him waiting the signal.” Raven reported as the plane hovered overhead, sending gusts of wind down ruffling the Titan’s hair and capes if they had them. 

“Good, let’s see how this goes first before we do anything. Jericho, you know what to do?” Nightwing eyed Joey who nodded determined. 

The plane disappeared and a small green orb floated down holding exactly who Nightwing predicted would be coming for the meeting. Many rolled their eyes at the knowing smirk on Nightwing’s lips. The orb disappeared when the League and Team member’s feet touched the ground and the two groups stared off for a moment or two. 

Flash and Kid Flash shifted restlessly, wanting to go see the other, but they had to stay back until things cooled off. Green Arrow looked at Red Arrow and Arsenal who both nodded at him. Wonder Woman was staring at Troia who smiled slightly back at her. Superman was giving Superboy a confused look and taking in the new uniform while Connor just breathed calmingly through his nose. M’gann was looking like a wounded animal at Beast Boy who wasn’t meeting her gaze. Batgirl was glaring something fierce at Starfire who was just floating beside Nightwing looking perfectly at home beside him. Robin was biting his lower lip glancing at Batman and Batgirl and Nightwing while Artemis had a scowl on her lips. Aquaman and Aqualad had their eyes trained on Tempest, eyes wide as they looked at Garth. Batman and Nightwing were both giving the other intense looks while Hal swallowed nervously, he could sense the power emitting from the two groups and he wasn’t sure what would happen if it exploded. 

“Welcome to Jump City and Titan’s Tower.” Nightwing stepped forward greeting them. 

“Before we do anything, I’m not completely sure Zatanna won’t do anything foolish. This will not harm her, but it is for her own protection as well as ours.” Nightwing raised a hand and Jericho shot forward quicker than anyone expected, placing his hand on the magician’s shoulder, phasing into her body. She blinked, eyes going black with green irises and sat on the ground, arms crossed. 

“How you doing Jericho?” Nightwing called out over the cries of outrage and confusion.

“I am well Nightwing, please carry on. This woman will be of no threat of harming Raven during this meeting and I swear I will not harm her in anyway.” Jericho spoke cheerfully.

“Possession.” Batman grunted eyeing Jericho who was whistling using Zatanna’s body. 

“Harmless possession. From her reaction to Raven it was a needed precaution.” Nightwing said in his best Bat voice. “Now let’s get down to the real reason you are here, Cy. Roll the footage.”

“This is just from my point of view, I have no idea what happened with Nightwing when he and Slade traveled into a literal hell to bring Raven back.” Cyborg spoke as his red eye glowed and his memory of the battle with Trigon was projected into the space in front of the two groups. 

The group watched as Nightwing disappeared in a gaping hole with the same man he had fought against during the battle with Control Freak. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire gained Trigon’s attention and had to face off against the Nega versions of themselves before they took each other’s evil versions out thus the start of ‘Plan F’. 

Nightwing appeared with a seven year old Raven in a white outfit and the Titans minus the de-aged Raven started their attack on Trigon, Slade appearing out of nowhere with a double ended battle axe actually helping the Titans, slicing off Trigon’s horns. They watched as Nightwing and Slade worked almost flawlessly side by side, however Trigon overpowered the group sending them onto the ground unconscious. Raven cried out in panic as she tried to wake her friends up, she shook Nightwing crying out his name almost in tears. 

Trigon then sent a stream of fire at her and Nightwing, but a white barrier appeared and she looked at her hands in shock. Trigon scoffed at the little bit of his power she retained. Raven got angry and in a flash of white light she reappeared at her normal age with longer hair with balls of white power engulfing her fists. She shot a beam of light at Trigon forcing him back as the Titans staggered to their feet. 

They touched Raven’s shoulders and transferred her powers she left them with back to her before she rose into the sky and beat Trigon back, sealing him away and the world turned back to normal. She landed on the ground with a smile on her face and after saying someone believed in her she surprised the others by hugging Nightwing who smiled hugging her back.

Cyborg then shut off the memory and the rooftop was silent.

“As you saw, Trigon was dealt with.” Nightwing said and the Titans all tensed to see what the reaction of the League would be and Raven’s eyes glowed slightly as she readied to contact the others in case it was needed. 

“The Titans are not a threat.” Batman said firmly, giving a Batglare at the assembled League and Team members. The Titans relaxed only after Nightwing did and with a nod of his head, Kid Flash zipped over to the Flash and hugged his uncle and the two engaged in Speedster talk. 

“Jericho, is Zatanna going to attack Raven?” Nightwing asked the Titan who was still possessing Zatanna. 

“No, not anymore. She will not disobey Batman’s orders and she saw the truth for herself.” Jericho said after a moment of thought.

“Thanks Jericho you can leave her now.” Nightwing smiled and Jericho phased out of the Leaguer and shuffled over to stand by Nightwing and Superboy, where he thought was the safest place on the roof. Zatanna rubbed her head before she stood up; she glared at the Titans, but stayed silent as Nightwing cheerfully ruffled Jericho’s blond hair and the young Titan beamed up at the older Titan. 

“Glad we aren’t going to have to kick your ass’s out of our city.” Arsenal quipped cheerfully. 

“Like you could.” Artemis snorted glaring at the two Harpers. Roy hissed before Wally zipped back over and linked arms with Roy, calming the archer down easily. 

“Don’t test us Blondie.” Arsenal growled.

“Whoa, we are not going to fight.” Nightwing held his hand up giving the archers a point look from behind his mask. 

“Nightwing, we need to talk about the Titan’s future with the League…” Superman started and he was cut off by growls and hisses from the assembled Titans. 

“Sorry big guy, we are not nor will we ever be part of the League. We are the Titan’s, we are our own league and we will not answer to you.” Nightwing said in his ‘don’t mess with me’ bat tone. 

“Kid Flash, Red Arrow, Arsenal, Superboy and myself will help out the League and the Team on occasion and during ‘end of the world’ crises.” Nightwing went on to explain. Arsenal coughed saying ‘Mondays’ in between his coughs getting a whack on the head from Donna. 

“Along with Central City, Star City, Metropolis and Gotham if we are still wanted. Other than that the Titans operate on their own.” Nightwing went on as if he hadn’t been interrupted. 

“Agreed.” Batman said seeing as Superman looked like he was going to protest. 

“Batman?” Superman turned to his best friend (as he would like to think so at least). 

“They have been doing fine on their own, outside of the league since Nightwing left when he was 14. I see no reason to change anything.” Batman crossed his arms and Nightwing smiled softly at his mentor/father. 

“So we are all friends now then? Are you going to invite us into the giant T we are standing on top of?” Hal asked excitedly. 

“Sure, why not.” Nightwing shrugged looking at the others who shrugged as well. 

“A giant T Wing? Really?” Robin snickered as he quickly stood by his older brother’s side. 

“Not all of us live in caves or mountains little bro. It’s a symbol of hope for the cities we watch over.” Nightwing messed up Robin’s hair as the group made their way to the entrance to the tower. 

“Nightwing, Titan override. Accept Justice League and Young Justice members Superman, Green Lantern Hal Jordan, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Zatanna, Miss Martin, Aqualad, Artemis and Batgirl as temporary guests.” Nightwing spoke clearly as he placed his hand on the scanner, blood being taken, eyes scanned and handprint read. 

“Accepted override.” A female voice rang out and the door slid open and each Titan walked in, being submitted to a body scan. 

“Welcome Titans Nightwing, Kid Flash, Red Arrow, Arsenal, Superboy, Troia, Tempest, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Jericho.” The voice rang out as the Titans entered the large elevator. 

“Welcome permanent guests Batman, Robin and Flash.” The voice rang out as the three entered next surprising the others behind them. 

“Welcome temporary guests Superman, Green Lantern Hal Jordan, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Zatanna, Miss Martin, Aqualad, Artemis and Batgirl.” The voice called out as the final person entered the elevator and it went down to the main floor. The Titans filed out of the elevator and made their way to the common room. 

“Herald, everything went fine.” Nightwing spoke into his communicator. 

“Aw are you sure? I was ready for a good fight!” Ravager answered from behind Herald’s shoulder. 

“I know you were Ravager, there is no need.” Nightwing shook his head slightly at her and she pouted. “I’m sure Pantha or Wildebeest will be up for a spar.”

“Excellent idea!” Ravager perked up at the idea and disappeared off screen calling at Herald to drop her off at Titans South. 

“I am glad everything has turned out well Nightwing. Do call if anything changes.” Herald said politely. 

“Will do, thanks Herald.” Nightwing waved slightly and the two cut their line of communication. 

“All Titans have those?” Robin eyed the circular device that Nightwing tucked into one of his many belt pockets. 

“Sure do little bro.” Nightwing said dropping down onto a couch across from the kitchen area, pulling Robin down next to him. 

“Don’t they get hacked?” Robin tilted his head to the side and was not expecting hisses from all the Titans minus Nightwing and Superboy.

“Not anymore, each communicator can only be used by the person who it was given too as they use DNA to work and the signals are scrambled to show them coming from all over the Earth.” Nightwing said stonily. 

“That means someone did hack them before then.” Batgirl spoke up, finally not glaring at Starfire and Raven. 

“Slade has a nasty habit of doing so, then there was the Brotherhood of Evil.” Beast Boy waved it off. 

“Says you! You weren’t frozen. That really hurt!” Arsenal huffed and Nightwing nodded his agreement. Green Arrow and Batman hissed slightly at this admittance and they wanted to know why the two had been frozen, but they held back their questions. 

“If it wasn’t for BB taking the lead who knows what would have happened.” Cyborg then high fived his green skinned friend. 

Nightwing leaned back and looked around the common area taking in the different things that were happening. 

Aquaman and Aqualad had cornered Tempest and there were hugs and stories exchanged. Kid Flash and the Flash were playing a racing game against Cyborg and Beast Boy. Superman and Superboy were talking by the giant windows overlooking the bay while Raven, Miss M and surprisingly Zatanna were all floating in cross-legged positions as they meditated. Wonder Woman and Troia were hugging and talking in low voices. On another television Arsenal and Red Arrow had teamed up against Artemis and Green Arrow in playing Wii archery, the reds vs. the greens. GL was showing Starfire different creatures from different planets using his ring and they were comparing notes. Batgirl and Robin were sitting on either side of Nightwing and Batman was watching everything from a high perch that Nightwing had created for himself. Jericho had snuck out and using one of Herald’s portals had gone to join his sister at the Titans South tower. 

“It’s peaceful here.” Batgirl commented.

“We get breaks sometimes.” Nightwing said, but he knew what she meant. “Not a lot of petty crime here and if there is JCPD handles it.” 

“Wing, we have a problem.” Cyborg suddenly called out, voice hitching over every other word. Knowing what was happening Nightwing, Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven all rushed towards him and helped lay him down. 

“It’s Slade right?” Nightwing asked darkly as Cyborg twitched every so often.

“Yeah, he’s getting better.” Cyborg said just as darkly. 

“Let him get his message through, it’s not worth this.” Nightwing ordered before he turned to the others.

“Stay out of sight and don’t say a single word.” Nightwing ordered sounding just like Batman. They all backed up to the kitchen area and watched intently as Nightwing stood in front of the television screen, arms crossed across his chest while the other Titans moved back, still in sight, but not too close. 

“You could just pick up the phone like a normal person.” Nightwing snarked as Slade’s face appeared on the screen, his black and orange mask covering the whole screen, getting growls from the Titans. 

“You would not have answered Nightwing.” Slade commented simply. “Your firewalls have improved vastly.”

“What do you want Slade?” Nightwing said sick of their word play already.

“I do not want anything Nightwing.” Slade said.

“Like I believe that. You always have an angle.” Nightwing snorted. 

“You know me so well my apprentice.” Slade sounded like a proud father and Nightwing detected muffled gasps from the watchers in the kitchen. 

“I was never your apprentice Slade, being blackmailed into your ‘care’ does not count.” Nightwing said, this verbal fight old. “What do you want?”

“I am simply calling to make sure you are done with the baby Justice after your impressive reunion on television.” Slade said innocently. 

“I think you know the answer to that Deathstroke.” Nightwing narrowed his eyes and he heard yet again muffled cries from the kitchen. 

“Yes I suppose I do.” Slade chuckled. “You notice I didn’t rat your little moles out to the Light.”

“I did notice that. Why didn’t you?” Nightwing thought to when he got a report of Deathstroke working close to Kaldur and Artemis during their undercover operation. He nearly had a heart attack and had to restrain himself from going and pulling Artemis and Aqualad out. 

“I wasn’t hired by the Light to weed out moles for them. I already knew they were doomed to fail if you were their opponent. I didn’t say anything as I knew whatever points I earned with you would be destroyed the instant I out-ed them and you would come after me with a serious intent to kill.” Slade said causally. 

“You would be right about that.” Nightwing said firmly knowing that Slade was right. “Is that all you wanted to say?” 

“Other than saying ‘hello’ to you and reminding you to watch over the two then there is nothing else.” Slade said nodding his head towards the kitchen area. 

“I will watch over them, I don’t need you to tell me that. Good-bye Slade.” Nightwing waved his hand at Cyborg and Victor cut off the communication. 

Nightwing turned to look at the others, deflating. “I have some questions to answer don’t I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my tumblr's
> 
> https://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com---SFW
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com---NSFW


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: Post S2 of Wally Lives! YJ: Invasion, post finale of TT.
> 
> Dick left Robin behind in Gotham and went as Nightwing from the start. Speedy is replaced with both Red Arrow (Roy Harper) and Arsenal (changed his name to Ray Harper so the two Harper’s could be twins); Aqualad is Garth, but goes by Tempest from the start.

“Ya think?” Artemis raised an eyebrow.

Nightwing fell back onto the couch and right away was surrounded by the Titans. Kori was sitting between his legs, hands folding on his right thigh her cheek resting against the fronts of her hands as she looked up at his masked face intently. 

Roy and Wally were on either side of Dick; Wally was resting his head on Dick’s shoulder while Roy had his chin on top of Dick’s head hugging him slightly. Ray was resting against Dick’s outer left leg while Donna was sitting in Ray’s lap, right hand laced with Dick’s left one. Tempest was leaning on Roy’s shoulder blades while Raven was against Wally, her hand intertwined with Dick’s right hand while Garfield had turned into a small squirrel and curled up on Dick’s free shoulder while Victor sat by Kori, updating his systems yet again and Connor was leaning against the back of the couch, so he was above Dick so he could be close to him, but still watching over him like he always used to when he was Robin. 

The League and Team members stared at the Titans in confusion.

“It’s a personal topic, so I won’t answer all questions you throw at me.” Nightwing looked at the guests who had moved around the large couch so they could all see Nightwing. 

“Who is Slade?” Superman asked the most obvious question.

“His name is Slade Wilson, he also goes by Deathstroke the Terminator. We met him not long after we became a team and he started to test us I suppose it was more like test me.” Nightwing began slowly. 

“What did he mean by apprentice?” Batgirl asked worried, not having been aware of this.

“He blackmailed me with my team’s lives, I worked for him, I trained with him, I stole for him. Basically he has been after me because we are ‘so alike’ ever since he first saw me in action. It’s complicated because he died in a pool of lava, then he was a reanimated skeleton, then he got his body back and went off the grid and showed up as Deathstroke working for the Light and yeah… Complicated.” Nightwing said quickly, looking down slightly ashamed about how easily he fell for Slade’s trap back in the day. 

“Wing, we were 14 years old.” Raven reminded their leader. 

“Yeah we didn’t know he was a mad man the first few times we encountered him.” Cyborg piped up from fixing his firewalls. 

“Still…” Nightwing muttered it was clear to everyone there that Slade had gotten under Nightwing’s skin and was basically Nightwing’s arch nemesis. 

“Any other questions?” Wally glared at the League and the Team, angry that they had to make Nightwing relive this part of his past. 

“Whom are you watching over for him?” Zatanna asked. 

“None of your damn business.” Roy snapped, all the Titans knew Ravager and Jericho were Slade’s kid’s, but that didn’t matter they were Titans. 

Zatanna held her hands up in surrender while Artemis glared at Red Arrow. 

“Arsenal, you said you and Nightwing were frozen… What happened?” Green Arrow asked nervous of being snapped at, deciding to get the conversation off of Slade.

Arsenal looked up at Nightwing and Nightwing inclined his head slightly, the visitors took notice of this. It was clear that Nightwing was the leader and he was also the most loved and protected of all the Titans. 

“The Brotherhood of Evil, they hated that the Titans were ruining their plans so one by one they picked us off using a communicator they managed to get their hands on… They tried to capture each of us… I was captured and taken to their not so secret lair in Paris and that’s where they froze us… Nightwing was frozen as well and it was not pleasant, we were alive and awake inside the ice. We could watch and hear everything, but we couldn’t do a damn thing about it. Imagine your body being stabbed by thousands of needles and that was what being frozen felt like. Mas managed to unfreeze Menos and they reversed the process and then we kicked the Brotherhood’s ass.” Arsenal explained while Donna started to rub Ray’s arms as he talked about being frozen while Nightwing just leaned more into Red Arrow and Kid Flash. 

“Oh gods.” Wonder Woman covered her mouth while the others just looked grave.

“That was a long time ago, don’t worry about it.” Arsenal waved a hand dismissively. 

“Speaking of time…” Nightwing trailed off looking at the setting sun.

“He right, its time to leave.” Batman knew what his son was getting at and from the looks of things the Titans needed time to heal and just be together, like a real family. 

Batman got words of protest, but one Batglare from him and Robin who had also picked up on his brother’s weariness had the others silent. There were of course the usual good-byes, hugs, punches, promises to keep in touch and such were exchanged. The Titans went to the roof and waved off the green jet after Robin very out of character for him gave Nightwing a tight hug before he darted back to Batman’s side and the League and the Team were off in a giant green plane.

“Well, that was fun.” Red Arrow smirked.

“I’m exhausted.” Nightwing grumbled. 

“Not too exhausted I hope.” Garth smirked seductively and Nightwing rolled his eyes while Best Boy and Cyborg just exchanged looks and ran back to the elevator before they witnessed an orgy. 

“So are you in Con, or are you out?” Roy eyed the Super who shifted slightly.

“What do you mean?” Connor asked confused. 

“You don’t have to agree to anything you don’t want to Con.” Nightwing eyed Red Arrow who just smiled innocently.

“Oh…Oh!” Connor felt his cheeks go red as he realized what Roy had been asking him. 

“You guys have fun, I need to be alone tonight.” Dick rubbed his forehead and headed back inside, suddenly Connor was surrounded by concerned looking Titans.

“Stay with him tonight Con.” Wally said placing a hand on Connor’s shoulder.

“When Slade comes up, he gets like this and locks himself away to pour over his research.” Raven explained. 

“He needs someone to make sure he gets some sleep.” Roy said softly, glancing at the elevator. 

“Please make sure he is alright friend C’nnor.” Kori hovered around Connor, worry on her face.

“I will.” Connor nodded firmly as Donna and Ray exchanged relieved looks.

“Now that we know Wing won’t work himself into the ground… Let’s get a move on people, I need to blow off some steam.” Garth commented and got a resounding agreement from the others.

“Blow off steam or blow someone?” Ray smirked.

“Both.” Garth winked. Connor shook his head and went to the elevator to leave the other Titans to exchange sexual innuendos.

It took him a bit, but he found Nightwing’s door. 

“Hey Con.” Nightwing was now Dick Grayson, wearing some comfortable sweatpants and a tank top, looking exhausted and hair messed up from where Conner was sure that Dick was running his fingers through in frustration. 

“I still feel kind of awkward and overwhelmed with everything here… Think I can bunk with you tonight?” Conner asked and got a smile in response as Dick moved to let Conner in. 

“Of course you can.” Dick said always willing to put others before himself. 

“Thanks Dick, now come here. I’m cold.” Conner held his arms out as he curled up on Dick’s bed and held his arms out expectedly. Dick let out a dramatic sigh before he curled up in Conner’s offered arms like a cat and sigh into Conner’s chest settling down for the night. 

“Thanks Con.” Dick whispered and Conner stroked Dick’s dark hair with a smile on his face.

Yeah he thinks he was going to like it here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on my tumblr's
> 
> https://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com---SFW
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com---NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my tumblr
> 
> https://animequeen222.tumblr.com


End file.
